List of Level 70-79 Quests
Quests in this level range continue in Swamp of the Wraiths, move eastward to Village of the Lost, and then the first of the numerous quests originating in Thousand Streams begin eidomas * Note, Orchid Petali For the most up-to-date and succinct information on PW quests of this level, see the webpage on PW Database. It does not have, of course, guide or walkthrough or notes. It has also been known to show quests that are now defunct, and to leave out the links between parts of quest chains Level 70 - Swamp of the Wraiths Swamp of the Wraiths Whetstone Keep Whetstone Keep * Abandon the Belief * Strange Tree Root * Conquer the Fear. The Acephalic Riders are also the target of the penultimate stage of a level 69 quest, Strange Dog * Strange Weapon : The Primeval Towerlings will have to be killed twice: 10 at the start, and then 7 along with the 7 Souling Defenders at the back of the Wraithgate. Then to Dreamweaver Port, to speak to the Elder, and back to Village of the Dreaming Cloud, to speak to Tough Man Tiehi Village of the Dreaming Cloud Village of the Dreaming Cloud * The Pity. Immobile Tower enemies are first seen in the first two dungeons- the frost Fox and Qingzi - but they are not seen in the open world until the Swamp of the Wraiths and here, the Kugulu Sentry enemies in the Village of the Dreaming Cloud area. There are more in between here and Dreamweaver Port, as well, including ones that are the target of Faction Base quests. Most in the wooded areas are Wood element, and all of them hit hard, slow, and at much longer range than their aggro range. * Dreamweaver Port Elder. Quest to introduce the Dreamweaver Port location. Redundant to the Goshiki Quest Chain, not to mention that one of the fastest and cheapest ways to the Swamp and Dreaming Cloud is via the Dragon City Steam and Sail Ship teleport to Dreamweaver Port Village of the Lost / Sanctuary Sanctuary * The Righteous - Merchant Yu Hai. Introduction to a new location, but the quest originates in another new location, and the flight path between them has at least three clouds of deadly flying enemies. Level 70 * The Order of Origination - Watcher of the Earth - genie item * Paperclip for Villa Daily Quest, in its length and, by popular assessment lack of utility, similar to the Dragon Quest Legend * Sacred Seal - Kill the Empyrean Slither at Tai Chi Shore. Kind of hard to miss. Dispatcher NPC is way over in Tusk Town, though - Priest of Tusk Town. Slither has 4900 physical attack, more than the Gargantakong King, but without his massive debuff Level 71 - Village of the Dreaming Cloud A familial atmosphere, as noted elsewhere, but also some disjunct storylines, such as when Littlefoot's stack of old letters leads somehow to a Mysterious Postbox * Poet's Request - Kill Boneyard Defectors * Tiehi's Nightmare - He is not Tough Man Tiehi because he does not fear danger, evidently, but because he faces his fears. If done in combination with the level 73 quest Betrayal's Betrayal, it can save some time, as both require Hands of Terrandes kills * A Red Marker . Su the Jock is, this time, south of the Village, through the trees, by a pond that empties into the unnamed bay of the Sea of Reality Level 71 - Village of the Dreaming Cloud * Vandals - Grave Robber north of Dreamweaver Port Level 72 - Village of the Dreaming Cloud * Dream Flower * Non-native - Another extremely tough "normal" monster as Boss. At least this one only spawns for the quest, and therefore cannot receive a Enhanced Magic Attack bonus. The boss summons a whole horde of Illusions, that do very real damage. One hit is all it takes to kill them, but that is one hit less on the Boss. Very tough for even casters, and tanks might just have to get a higher level to help * The Ceremony. This and Naughty Littlefoot are the endearing side of PW quests, and have the potential for fond memories to linger in the mind of players * Naughty Littlefoot - More family business with possibly the youngest NPC in PW, or at least the Village. Level 73 * Heartbroken Man, at level 73 - 105, had 5 subquests and gives 60,225 Coin, 240,900 XP, 54,443 Soirit and 50 Reputation. All the rest of the quests are Coin 28333, XP 113332, SP 25613, and zero Reputation * Betrayal's Betrayal 73 - 105 2 subquests. Littlefoot - If you can hold out until level 74, then there is a second quest to kill Adawolf Geomancers. If not, then you will want to do this in combination with the Ghost Healing quest at 71; both need the Hands of Terrandes mobs, although the Dark Escapers subquest utterly fails to tell you so ** For Those Who are Gone 73 - 105 4 subquests * Mystery in the Swamp 73+ - Timed: 40min. The timer keeps running on the way back to Tiehi. * The Women 73+ 7 subquests * War for Resources 73 - 90 Level 74 - Village of the Dreaming Cloud * Insomnia : All the way to Dreaming Stronghold for sleep medicine * Accident Herb : The Apothecary Wang is more knowledgeable and throws his weight around a little less than Tough Man Tiehi; he only wants you to go to the Swamp of the Wraiths for remedies. The Accident Herbs respawn, but slowly - kill some Boneyard Defectors while you wait, perhaps, but mainly because they are too much in the way to gather herbs while alive ** Foul Grass * Corpse Drive - The target Rattus Cadaverists are the thankfully rare ranged physical attackers. Tanks with relatively low magical defense have to deal with ranged all the time. Note, however, "relatively low". Ranged physical attackers tear Arcane armor right up. ** The Dead Walk - Raging Pyrofiends * Poet's Inspiration * Visiting > Meridian's Knowledge : Yee Yoon : Insight. Look for the answer that seems mystical, if nothing else. Mundane answers are not most useful here, as they are elsewhere in life, and smartass answers never really work well anywhere, however amusing they may be :: Insight I : It is your mind that really moves (not the wind or the flag) :: Insight II : A broken mirror never reflects again (other two are prosaic) :: Insight III : It is impossible to find any piece of meat that is not the best! (geez) :Fearless Suno(s) : :: True or False (northern Suno) : Shout at the Monkey King. :: True or False (southern Suno) : Shout at the Monkey King. They like that ::: > The Essence * Treasure Compass . Alert and capable players have nothing to fear, but be wise and pay attention to the foreshadowing offered by the decision to open the chest or not Twilight Temple * Expedition * Symphony of Fate > The Might Legend Level 74 * Heartbroken Man Level 75 * God of Destruction : Time limits are stressful. But forget that. Running out of time, that is very stressful. If you take this quest and you do not know the secret, you will run out of time. The secret is, nothing bad happens when you run out of time. Let the timer elapse, go back to see the Drunken Warrior, get the reward. There are no demons, not even one. * Wind and Snow - Frostcovered City Quests chain * Ruthless Ones - More Frostcovered City :There are quite a few quests in the database at 75 that are subquests of level 79 or other, higher levels than 75. Presumably the parent quests were shifted upwards in level and there was no need, other than for neatness' sake, to raise the level of the subquests also. :There are a lot of Divine Emissary of Light / Shadow quests available between level 75 and 80 Level 75 - Village of the Lost * A Talking Frog > Break the Curse ** The Blood of Wraith can be completed the usual way, or automatically during the course of the above quest, A Talking Frog * Obsession - Like A Talking Frog and many, many other quests, part of the Orchid Petali genocide around this level Level 76 * Dying Hsuefeng 76+ 2 subquests 8000 Coin 50000 XP 10000 Spirit 10 Reputation * Foes 76+ - 7500 Coin 45000 XP 9000 Spirit 10 Reputation * Guard With All Efforts 76+ - 11030 44118 XP 9971 Spirit * Liu's test 76 - 90 Introduction to the Crazy Sailor * Love of the Life 76 - 80 - zero Coin 153000 XP 30600 Spirit * Son in the Army 76+ 5 subquests 36765 Coin 147060 XP 33236 Spirit * The Punishment 76+ 3 subquests 73530 Coin 294120 XP 66471 Spirit Level 77 The following give no Reputation, 39703 Coin, 158,812 XP, and 35,892 Spirit, and are available from level 77-90 * Butterfly Specimen * Forcible Occupation * Giant Wings * Monsters Lose * Reinforcements Stalled * Unwelcomed * War Wager As above, but available 77+ : * Death Card of the Void 77+ The following give no Reputation, but larger amounts of Coin * Avenger's Fury 77+ - 71250 Coin 285000 64410 ** Linus the Woeful 77+ - 78750 Coin 315000 71190 Quest Gear The following give 60 Reputation :15,000 coin, 60,000 XP, 13,560 Spirit, available level 77+ : * General Tuyan * Investigation * The Thief :46,250 coin, 185,000 XP, 41,810 Spirit, available level 77+ : * Tiger Hunt * Toxic Tear * Guest of the Island * Claw :Varying amounts of Coin, XP, and Spirit: * Sleeping Soul of Sword 77 - 90 - 39703 Coin 158812 XP, 35892 SP * Ship Captain Smythe 77+ - 22500 Coin 90000 XP, 20340 SP Legend 77 * Call to Duty: Hooli 77+ - 0 86000 17200 12 10H * Call to Duty: Linus 77+ - 0 86000 17200 12 10H * Call to Duty: Pirate 77 - 90 - 0 0 0 0 - * Call to Duty: Pirate 77 - 90 - 0 0 0 0 - * Call to Duty: Stygean 77+ - 0 86000 17200 12 10H Cultivation 77 Aware of Vacuity 77+ 2 15000 60000 13560 60 - Level 78 * Crazy Sailor > Limbs > Nightscream Doubletake > The Supplies are on the southeastern side of the island; either way around is about as good, with around the back being quicker to walk but, if anything, more enemies than the front. The reward is a Beautiful Shard Gem. * Elder's Gift - the Flower Guardian is weak. It takes about a minute to respawn * Mystery on the Island - Elder of Dreamweaver Port : Not only is the text misleading, but the Auto-Pathing point. The actual target can be seen on the map, though; behind and to the right of the Hallucinatory Trench entrance, at the top of the very very steep hill. Since there is no flying in Nightscream Island, and very very steep slopes cannot be climbed, this necessitates going around to the back of the hill, and possibly swimming a little, to get to a shallower slope. Note also that pets cannot be summoned on very very steep slopes, and wil in fact be UNsummoned without warning. The Cauldron of Decaying Soul is guarded by Eidomas Generals; it takes a disturbingly long time to dig. The MT-element Eidomas Generals have 127,030 HP, but they do not hit hard at all. * Seize the Chroma Herb. Look for Dollfruit - Gender-specific gathering locations. Males 667 354 , cannot gather from females' 679 386 and vice versa. As with A Talking Frog, no skills, Mounts, or Flying Mounts can be used for the duration: half an hour, or until the quest is complete, or until the character relogs. * Where are the Dream-Seekers? - Great Scholar - Dreamweaver Port, 666 369. After the One-Legged Young Man, the character is sent to see a Dragon City Marine on the Dragon City Steam and Sail Ship; the next step is to go back to the Great Scholar, so just use the Dreamweaver Port teleporter on the ship. The Man-Eating Flower has 121 K HP, but hardly damages at all Legend Level 78 * Pirates : Fang Chongliang - Nightscream Island 405 553 . Level 78-105. 20 each of Bandit of the Ruins, Ruinwater Brigand and Weaver of Ruin. They have more HP than the pirates outside, and do decent damage. Only the Ruinwater Brigands survive Wine, so this may take a while to get. Luckily, this is one of the first quests available that can done at maximum level, even. Level 79 * Fall of the City - Frostcovered City * Further Endeavors * Miss Yun's Missing Legend * The Treasure VIII * Peach Blossom Cake * Disabled Man's Story > Dreams Take Flight portion will teleport you to Snowy Village; either a bane or a blessing. Make it a blessing by exploiting it for free passage to Snowy Village, which is a little north of Thousand Streams, by taking and trashing this portion of the quest repeatedly. Collecting a nearby dig target will then teleport the character to Immolation Camp, south of Thousand Streams, north of Dragon Wilderness, WNW of Lost City, and WSW of Sirry Wine Camp Category:Advanced Quests Category:Quests by Level